


【silm/炽安】思念

by CitoyenneElerriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitoyenneElerriel/pseuds/CitoyenneElerriel
Summary: 我对你的思念如此尖锐，恰似苔草细长的叶子，把手指划破。——吉娜伊达·贝科娃
Relationships: Aegnor | Ambaráto/Andreth | Saelind





	【silm/炽安】思念

Andreth听见一声树枝断裂的轻响，在无人的Aeluin湖边，就像一颗石子被投进了水塘。

她迅速回过头去，看到一个少年带着窘迫地站在那里，有些局促地盯着自己的脚尖。Andreth认出来那是她的同族，最近这个年轻人正跟在自己父亲身边做事，是个有点害羞但聪明懂事的孩子。然而意识到这个事实后，一点怪异的失落感滑过她心头，不过她很快回过神来，和善地开口问道：“是我父亲叫你来的吗？”

“是的——我很抱歉打扰到了您，Andreth女士。”

“没关系，我这就和你一起回去了。”Andreth站起身拂掉斗篷上的草屑，对少年露出宽慰的笑。

她发现如今越过四十岁，更多地从日渐年迈的父亲手中接管族中事务，有越来越多的人由年轻时的称呼“小姐 ”，开始改口叫她为“女士”。智者Andreth——人们也这样尊敬地为她冠名，尽管她多次表示不需要在这种礼节称号上纠结，但大家还是乐此不疲。

Andreth跟在少年身后，看着对方蓬松而披到肩上的黑发。他的步伐很轻快，头发随着脚步上下晃动着，和Andreth相同的圆润耳廓偶尔会从发间露出来。并不是精灵一族独有的、带着尖的耳朵。这样一个念头无端地跳了出来，在她平静的思绪中犹如刀片切割过一块平整的黄油。不过那当然不可能会是精灵的耳朵。接着Andreth把目光移开了，一边暗自笑了笑，一边摇摇头。她忽然明白几分钟前的那点失落从何而来，不过是过往再一次不经意间闯入了脑海。

拥有一对尖耳朵的是Aegnor才对。彼时他们每一次见面，他常将那头极不服帖的长发束起。

Andreth与Aegnor有时会一同骑马登上湖边的山岗，俯视下面明镜一般的Aeluin湖面，高处的大风吹乱了两人的头发。并肩而立之时，黑金两种颜色分明的发丝被吹得触碰、交缠在一起，会生出一种特殊的亲密感——此刻没有战争和家族事务，他们只属于彼此。但这实在是过于短暂。当Aegnor重新把金发绑好（或者有几次他们互相为对方梳理头发）时，暴露出来的尖耳朵也一次次暴露出首生和次生子女的不同，而这足够使那个安宁的泡沫破碎。

就在这时Andreth注意到前面的少年稍微放慢了脚步，他先是踢了踢地上的石子，再悄悄往这边瞥了一眼，看上去是想找些话来尝试打破静默。Andreth也耐心地等待着，不忍心先出声以至于给他带来更多的尴尬。片刻过后，他才说道：“Andreth女士，您经常来湖边散步吗？”

“我猜你们这些年轻人更喜欢骑马和打猎吧？湖对于你们来说太平静也太沉闷了。”Andreth将斗篷拢好，却抛出一个反问。

她的语气依旧很温和，带着一点挪愉。黑发少年有些不自在地摸摸后脑，咧嘴笑起来，作为回应。眼看着沉默要再次落回到他们身上，他又开始搜寻合适的话题。和许多人一样，他很敬仰身边这位女智者，此刻他并不想让她觉得自己很蠢。不过这一次却是Andreth率先开了口：

“我也曾年轻过。只是Aeluin湖带给我的东西不比书籍和战争少。”

“我不明白。”少年眉心出现了几道表示困惑的细纹。他看向Andreth，对方侧脸的线条和皱纹，以及掺杂着灰白的头发，使自己记起硬币上印着的那些人脸雕像——沉静、坚毅而饱经风霜。他鼓起勇气继续追问下去：“我并不想冒犯您，可它看上去和其他的湖没有太大区别。”

Andreth不禁又酸涩地笑了起来。这孩子刚才直率又天真的发问就像是做编制刺绣时的银针，能在不经意之间刺伤人的手指，不会带来太久的疼痛，但足够尖锐，且直指心脏。有那么几秒钟她合上双眼，仿佛可以在黑暗中看见那团燎过自己内心的火焰：她与Aegnor相遇在Aeluin湖的清晨，自东方升起的太阳在湖面投下无数闪烁斑驳的反光。为他指明人类村庄的方向及陪同他的情景，与现在很相似。

“您迷路了。”她能看见年轻的自己直接地指出，黑发披肩，顺手把一颗石子掷进湖里，“或者，您也是来看Aeluin湖的风景的？”她补充时带上了一丝玩味，或许还有一丝挑战的意味。Andreth看着金发精灵驻足在几步之外，根据信使的消息，她很容易猜测出对方就是Aegnor，Finrod王的兄弟。他是第一次跟随兄长来拜访人类。

“相信我，我很想好好观赏这个湖。但我不得不承认，我确实是迷路了。我是——”

“您是Finarfin家族的Aegnor殿下，我知道。比欧家族的Andreth乐意为您效劳。”

而他们同样离别于Aeluin湖边的夜晚，那个晚上她吐露出极其苍白的挽留，夜风比往常更加寒冷。最后她也唯有目睹炽烈之焰离她而去，故事就此在源头画下了句点。

后来的数十年间Aegnor也曾写信而来，然而既是出于被抛下的愤怒也是出于悲伤，Andreth极少回信。回复信函的措辞也更像作为家族领主之间的对话，而非爱人。或许这在战乱之中是个更好的选择。更何况，她早该知道埃尔达的火焰无法属于自己。

而在不久的将来，兴许她连那个火焰的样子都会要记不清了。人类的记忆同寿命一般都是有限的。她记得Aegnor有一双漂亮的淡蓝色眼睛，就像Aeluin的湖水。当初Andreth并未特别惊叹于Aegnor的容貌——诚然，他相当英俊，但唯独那双眼睛给了她最深的印象。她善于观察人心，并且还喜欢观察别人的眼睛。

“世间许多事物本就大同小异，只因我们的记忆和情感赋予了它们新的意义。”

最终Andreth作出了自己的回答。尔后她重新睁开眼，转头凝视着少年。她忽然注意到他也有一双淡蓝色眼睛，更加年少和灵动，却也如同一片永恒的烟雾，在她心头挥之不去*。

*其实我用了地下丝绒那首Pale Blue Eyes的梗，“linger on, your pale blue eyes”，私设Aegnor是淡蓝色眼睛。


End file.
